The present invention relates to a vice for machining, plate working, and other precision metal working processes.
In the past, vices used for metal processes have had a jaw A fixed at one end of a base A1 and a movable jaw B engaged in a track along the base A1 so as to fasten a processing material D in cooperation with a fastening means C, as shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings. This vice does not provide compensation for the forces a and b, caused by the clamping function of the device, as shown in FIG. 6. As the movable jaw B is drawn in and tightened against the processing material D, the base A1 will flex because of the vice's rigid nature. This is caused by a series of resultant forces. The processing material exerts a pair of forces a and b on the jaws A and B which in turn cause a pair of forces c and d. Then an upward force on the processing material is the result of forces c and d. Obviously, this will cause inaccurate machining of the material and unnecessary errors.
The present invention intends to provide a vice to eliminate the above-mentioned problems.